


Granblue Shorts

by KisekiMa



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Charlotta (Granblue Fantasy), Forte (Shingeki no Bahamut), Gen, Heles (Granblue Fantasy) - Freeform, Ippatsu (Granblue Fantasy), Katalina (Granblue Fantasy) - Freeform, Lunalu (Granblue Fantasy) - Freeform, Mary (Granblue Fantasy), Sophia (Granblue Fantasy), The Crazy Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiMa/pseuds/KisekiMa
Summary: Just as the title says, some short stories inspired mostly (but not only) by my Granblue teams. I hope You'll enjoy!





	1. Chivalry Can Hurt

 

“On my honor as a Captain of the White Dragon Knights, I will punish you, evil creature!” – Lancelot shouted before his final attack.

“For the glory of the Order of Holy Knights, take that!” Charlotta raised her shinning sword high above her head. “Noble Execution!”

“On my pride as a knight, I will protect you all!” Katalina’s ice swords flew towards the monsters, giving them no chance to dodge.

“Lyria,” Gran whispered to the girl’s ear, having not much to do after this mighty assault. “Whose idea was it to put them all in  one team?”

“Yours, of course.”

“Really?” The young Captain smiled to hide his embarrassment.

“Really!” - Vyrn added, always ready to help. “And you did not listen to my advice, not at all!”

“Yes,” Lyria confirmed with a serious expression. “You said that they’re so blue and shiny that they will make a perfect trio.”

“Ah, yes... I remember now. But I didn’t expect that knights are so loud and…”

“Knightly?”

“Y-yes. There’s so much chivalry in the air that it’s hard to breathe.”

“Well, chivalry seems to be their main weapon,” Lyria concluded with a smile.

“It hurts.”

“Physically.”

 

 

 


	2. Have You Just Punched a Dragon?

 

A black beast roared terribly at the team of invaders who dared to challenge it in its own cave. 

“Finally, a mighty opponent!” Feather smiled widely, ready to fight. “I’ll show you how much I’ve improved, Captain, so you’ll decide to spar with me at last!”

“It looks tasty.” Sparkles appeared in Amira’s eyes as she slowly joined Feather at the front of their group.

“You shouldn’t say such things about your enemy, Amira, because it’s… Hey, Amira! Amira?” Feather sighed, seeing no reaction, only a strange, longing expression on the girl’s face. “You’re not listening, are you?”

“I guess it tastes like chicken… We should grill it!”

How about ‘no’? – Gran and Lyria did not say anything, only smiled awkwardly.

It was obvious that the rest of the team wasn’t so excited about this encounter and had absolutely no intention to grill the monster later.

“Come on, it’s just an overgrown lizard!” Feather smiled; his knuckles started to emanate a strong lighting when he attacked. “Take that!!!”

The dragon moaned painfully, hit right in the nose.

“And that!” The one-winged demon woman joined him immediately and knocked out the reptile with just one punch.

It was too short to even call it a fight.

“Oy, they’re like children sometimes.” Vyrn winced at the view. “Don’t you think, Gran?”

“A very dangerous children, I must say.”

Deep in his mind Gran made an important note to never again put Feather and Amira together  in one team. Who knows what would happen if they decide to punch and grill a primal or worse!


	3. The Fall of Feendrache

  
  
“My King Carl!” A knight bowed deeply before his lord. “Monsters are attacking the city! It’s a wild horde, we have never seen something so huge before!”  
The king reacted immediately.  
“Hurry up and mobilize the Dragon Knights!”  
“B-but… my king… How can they act without their captain?”  
“What?” King Carl could not hide how surprised he is. “Where’s Lancelot?”  
“Um… Captain Lancelot departed with those young skyfarers…”  
“A-ah… And what about Vane?”  
“He followed Captain Lancelot.”  
“Oooh… And Siegfried? He’s always here when he’s needed, right?”  
“Aa-ha, ha, ha….” It was not a real laugh, rather a sign of despair. “My King, the Dragonslayer joined the skyfarers as well.”  
A heavy silence filled the throne room.  
“Maybe Percival?” – the king asked quietly.  
 “Also is now a member of their crew. Our warriors do what they can, but with all the best knights absent in a time like this…”  
No words were needed, Carl already knew it.  
Feendrache is doomed.

 

 

 


	4. The Next Generation

  
  
“It seems that you’ve grown enough to become teachers for the next generation of the Dragon Knights.” Siegfried looked proud of his two best pupils. “And you’re clearly enjoying the time spent with  the Team Chickadee, am I right?”  
“Yes.” Lancelot smiled. “Especially Vane. He’s almost like a father to Arthur and Mordred.”  
“Don’t say that, Lancey. I feel sooooo old right now! Oh, shi…” Vane tried to fix his mistake, but it was too late.  
Siegfried took a deep breath and walked away without a word.  
“It’s my fault,” said Lancelot. “I should have been wiser. If we are like fathers to these kids, how do you think Siegfried, our teacher, feels?”  
“Hmm… Maybe like a grandpa?”  
“Vane! Never say that at loud again!”


	5. Sonic Meteorite

  
  
“Whew, that was a huge earth elemental! What a beast!” Gran took a deep breath after a difficult fight. Shattered stones were lying everywhere, when the creature finally collapsed. “Uh, Meteon? Meteon, what are you doing?”  
The green-haired pilot was standing with one hand raised above his head, totally focused. With  his eyes closed, he seemed to ignore the fact that the battle was already over.  
“Meteon!!!”  
“Wha…?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“What a silly question, Captain! I’m preparing my most powerful attack!”  
“But the fight is already over,” said Vyrn. “You’ve missed your chance to shine this time, apple-eater!”  
“Wha… But… How?” It seemed that the fastest pilot in the whole sky realm is not so fast with drawing conclusions.  
“M-maybe…” Lyria did not know how to not offend Meteon. “Maybe standing with your back to the battlefield and your eyes closed in the crucial moment is not such a good idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is weird, but... just take a look at Meteon's pre-ougi pose. Just look and try not to laugh. ;)


	6. The Dark Creatures

Dark Angel Olivia and self-proclaimed demon Azazel were sitting at the table and staring at each other. To say that it was a very unfriendly gaze would be an understatement. The tension between the two dark primal beasts was just too obvious.

“E-excuse me, but…” Gran tried to calm them down before they start a serious fight and destroy the Grancypher in the middle of the flight.

 “With all respect, Captain, but please don’t interfere.” Olivia was more serious than ever. “This is a matter between us, primal beasts.”

“Exactly,” Azazel surprisingly agreed with her. “Stay away from the powers you don’t understand.”

“But you can just cut it in half and share…”

“No,” both dark creatures protested coldly.

“Lyria, I found it!” Vyrn appeared from nowhere, smiled widely and land on the table. “It’s here!”

“Ooooh, the last piece of my favorite cake!” Lyria looked really happy and did not even notice the tension in the air. “Are you two going to eat it?”

Olivia looked at Azazel and the demon shrugged after a moment of heavy silence.

“Whatever, I’m not interested in some stupid sweets made by stupid humans…”

“Please, take it.” Olivia handed the plate to Lyria. “We were guarding it for you. You know how quickly food disappears on this ship.”

 “Really? You’re so kind! Thank you!” Lyria ate the cake in three bites. Both primal beasts looked away, like if they couldn’t stand this view. “What’s wrong, Gran? You look pale.”

“No, it’s nothing.” The young captain finally started to breathe again. “I’m glad you liked it, that’s all.”


	7. Where’s My Dragon?!

“Guys, it’s not funny!” Forte came in like an angry hurricane and pointed one of her spears at Siegfried. “You’re the one they call the Dragon Slayer, right?”

“Well, people give me many strange names.”

“But it’s true that you killed the great dragon Fafnir?”

“Not really, he sleeps, sealed in his cave. But why do you ask? What’s happened?”

Forte was still angry, but she hid her weapon and looked around.

“Heeeeeey! Has anyone seen my dragon?!”

All the people in the room fell silent, trying to remember the last time they saw Forte’s mount. Well, all except a strange trio – Ippatsu, Lyria and Amira were eating something in the corner of the room and they seemed to be extremely happy about it.

“This ramen is simply delicious!” Ippatsu smiled widely, taking another portion.

“Mhmmmm.” Lyria were too busy with eating to speak properly.

“I told you it tastes like chicken!” Amira laughed like a baby.

“Because it’s a chicken, Amira.”

The half-demon girl only shook her head.

“Tastes like chicken. Yummy!”


	8. The Fabulous Prince

Gran came to the kitchen for a drink and froze with a glass in his hand, seeing a very suspicious gathering of young women led by Lunalu. They were observing something – or rather someone – through the open door.

“Silence!” It seemed that Mary acted like a scout in their mysterious plan. “He’s coming.”

Gran saw Seruel on the corridor. The prince of Irestill came out from his room only to disappear in Naoise’s room a moment after.

“So? What do you think?” Mary asked and all the women waited in silence for the verdict.

“Hmmm.” Lunalu was thinking for a while. “I’m still not sure…”

“About what?” – asked Gran, not knowing what’s going on.

“If he’s gay or he’s just fabulous.”

It was not a good moment to drink – almost all the water from the glass landed on Gran’s shirt.

“Maybe we should just ask him?” Sophia was straightforward like always and it made the young captain spill even more water from the glass.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he said, really worried about Seruel.

“Right.” Lunalu smiled. “We should ask Heles instead!”

After that Gran was really happy that he had no more water to spill.


	9. Creatures of Darkness (True Story)

  
      
The team was searching for a rare plant, which can be found only on the Misty Island. The heroes have already dealt with a bunch of monsters, but somehow a tiny bat caught them off guard and sent an ecto waves towards the party. The sonic wave did nothing more than messed a little with their hairs, yet…  
“Redbranch Cycle!!!!”  
Gran stood in stunned silence, watching the tiny creature consumed by Seruel’s most powerful attack. It was like using a cannon to kill a fly, honestly.  
“Seruel, are you all right?”  
“Of course I am, Captain.” The prince was calm and collected as always, at least it looked this way. “Why do you ask?”  
“I think you overreacted… a little.”  
“No.” A dangerous, meaningful pause. “I did not.” Another pause, longer and even more suspicious. “Definitely not.”  
“But Seruel… it was only a tiny bat!”  
“Bats are creatures of darkness, as a wielder of Gorm Glas and protector of Irestill, I must annihilate every creature of darkness, tiny or not.”  
And he turned around, waving his long cloak in a royal manner. Gran did not know what to think of it, so he looked questioningly at Naoise.  
“I think Seruel-sama really doesn’t like bats.” The knight gave Gran a weak smile. “It’s kinda cute, don’t you think, Captain?”  
“Yeah, as cute as raging storm…”


	10. A Hot Day

The day was so hot that Siegfried dreamt of taking his armor off. He started with helmet and looked around on the deck.  
He spotted Gawain, who couldn’t get rid of his heavy armor due to a curse. Then he took a look at Vaseraga, fully in black. And Zehek, with his body always in bandages.  
“Hmmm.”  
Nearby stood Rosamia, who couldn’t take her mask off. She was staring at the ocean of clouds with Ejaeli, the cursed bard (how this girl eats in this thing on her face?).  
“Well, I guess it’s just fine how it is,” murmured the Dragonslayer and put his helmet back on.  
“Dammiiiiit!!!!” – a suspicious squeak came from the nearest corner, and Siegfried smiled to himself, recognizing the voice of a certain harvin artist. “It was so close!”


	11. The Lion King Siete

  
Seofon was standing on the deck, watching the landscape from above with a wide smile on his face.  
 “Look, Lyria! Isn’t it a wonderful view?” – he said, spreading his arms, like he was trying to embrace the whole world. “And all of this belongs to us!”  
“Uh?” Lyria looked around, not sure if she understands correctly. “You mean like all the skies? Ours?”  
“Of course! Just imagine that everything that light touches is our kingdom!”  
“Woooow! It’s wonderful! Everything the light touches…” The blue-haired maiden smiled at the thought, but then showed Seofon a dark island in the distance. “What about that shadowy place?”  
“Well, that, my dear Lyria, is the kingdom of Seox. You must never go there.”


	12. Tea or Coffee, Captain?

Grancypher was docked near the town and Mikazuki Munechika sat on the gangplank to enjoy his favorite green tea. He contemplated the cup without hurry and was about to take a sip, but suddenly a little tornado ran through the stairs next to him.  
“Hmm.” He froze for a while, but eventually ignored the commotion, took a deep breath and tried again…  
“Get back here, you little thief!”  
Another silhouette ran in a great hurry; this time Mikazuki recognized Azazel, the self-proclaimed demon. Really, the guy looked like escaping from Pandemonium.  
Mikazuki shook his head and ignored him too. His tea smelled wonderful, the sunrays caressed his skin, he had no interest in youngster’s affairs…  
“You won’t get away with my food!!!”  
Another one, Amira, already in her demon form, followed the two. That was not surprising, considering that food had been mentioned in her battle cry (although Mikazuki also suspected Lyria for a while).  
“Hey, it’s not funny!” A guy with halberd. Vane was his name? “This chocolate smells so good!”  
“And I thought that you’re chasing them because these cookies supposed to be for everyone…” There was a clear disappointment in Lancelot’s voice, as the two knights left the ship.  
“Lancey, don’t act like you don’t care for sweets!”  
“It’s a contest to get the cake?” Sarasa at full speed, with her giant axe ready to strike, did not look funny at all. “I see! Like in my forest! You want food - you must catch it first!”  
“No, wait, nooo!” Gran tried hard to stop them, but failed. Defeated, he sat next to Mikazuki and sighed heavily.  
“The crew seems lively as ever, Captain.” Mikazuki could drink his tea in peace at last. “So… would you tell me what’s happened?”  
“Well… It’s all about the ‘tea or coffee’ conflict.”  
“Oh? Let me guess: the new primarch challenged the erune prince and they wanted you to decide?”  
“Exactly. How did you know?" Gran sighed. “Anyway, Heles wanted to stop this madness and brought in some cookies, but then Scathacha stole them and… you know the rest.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Hmmm? That’s all? You won’t give me any advice? Next time they ask: ‘Tea or Coffee, Captain?’ what should I do?”  
“Cast Phalanx,” Mikazuki said eventually, his expression deadly serious. “And be sure that Lyria is nearby with one of her little shiny carbuncles.”

 

 


	13. Vampy-chan Just Wanted a Candy

“So our plan for this battle is that Deliford keeps us alive and Shao keeps Deliford alive?”  
“Exactly.” Gran smiled, happy that he had explained everything perfectly. “Any more questions?”  
“Just one, Captain.” Lucius broke the silence. “Who let Vania lead the party today?”  
“You think it will be a problem?”  
“Usually no, but she seems… abnormally lively today.”  
“Hurry up, all of you!” As to confirm his theory, Vania jumped out from the bushes, singing happily. “Vampy-chan must meet the queen on flaming chariot again!”  
“W-what?”  
“A queen! She drops fans and pretty rainbow prisms! Vampy-chan wants to see her again!”  
“Vania… are you alright? Something unusual happened to you today?” Lyria and Vyrn looked really frightened.  
“No.” The little vampire girl shook her head, thinking. “Vampy–chan just wanted a candy! The ones uncle Shao had were delicious.”  
They all stared at Shao, who gave them his most innocent smile.  
“You poisoned this child?” Deliford was shocked and almost hid Vania under his enormous shield. “Have you no shame, charlatan?”  
“Come on, why should I keep poisoned sweets in my pocket?” To prove them wrong, he pushed all the remaining candies into his mouth and smiled cheerfully. “See? You ate them too, Jamil? They were fine, right?”  
“I feel normal if it’s what you ask. Although, considering my assassin training…”  
“See?” Shao forcefully closed Jamil’s mouth before it was too late. “Perfectly fine.”  
“Vampy-chan just wanted a candy…” Vania said with a sulky but extremely cute look. Their hearts melted.  
“Uncle Delliford will buy you lots and lots of candies.”  
“Lyria and Vyrn too.”  
“And uncle Shao?”  
Gran looked at the erune medic through his shoulder only to see Shao vigorously shaking his head.   
“Better not, Vania. Better not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my team for Xeno Corow. My plan, too. But I swear it works! :D


End file.
